Cat And Dog
by Naomi.Di
Summary: Perhaps picking up a wild cat, is not a good idea. Moreover, when you already have a possessive half dog demon beside you. (It's revised)


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Inuyasha and Servamp.

Apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm not a native.

 **A/N** : So, recently, I watched a new anime called Servamp. Though to be honest, I'm not so fond of the original storyline, I think it would be suitable if combined with Inuyasha's story. Or, I hope so!

For those of you who don't know the anime, I suggest to watch it first. Simply watch first episode only.

All right then, enjoy!

* * *

"So you just told me that you're a vampire!". Kagome repeated cautiously, word by word that she had just heard.

A young man with silvery white hair stared at Kagome with a lazy face. His fingers played with the little bell that was now tied around his neck, given by Kagome.

"And you're stupid enough to call my name when I'm human, so now we're bound by contract!". The young man sighed. "And I already explained it to you, even though it's troublesome!".

"I told you I don't know your name! I named you Kuro because, _well_ , because you're a black cat!". Kagome held her hands up in frustration.

Kuro saw his new owner reluctantly. "The name you gave me, too, is my name. Sure, I have a name. But I don't have to tell you. Besides being a hassle, it's also useless!". Then, disrespectfully, he turned his back on Kagome and lay on his stomach as he began to eat potato chips, which Kagome actually bought for Inuyasha.

Kagome hissed with annoyance "What a familiar sight!".

The vampire turned "What?".

"Nothing! It's just that ... I have a friend like you. Well, actually, he even, how to explain it to you, _uh_ , still a dog's relative? Like you, who are also a cat!".

Kuro raised an eyebrow, looking slightly interested "Are you sure you're not a vet? You even picked me up right away, even though I'm just a wild black cat".

"But it was raining heavily! There's no way I'm going to let you get into that rain, though by then you're just a cat!".

Kuro watched her for a moment, before finally shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "It's okay. After all, I'm used to it. Usually I get kicks, insults, or stones from people".

Kagome's irritated gaze instantly changed into sympathy.

Poor him. His fate is not much different from Inuyasha's. Reviled, beaten and rejected by almost everyone. It's just that, maybe the difference, it looks like Kuro is much more indifferent than Inuyasha.

 _Kriuk_ ... _Kriuk_ ... _Kriukkk_ ...

See? This is what Kagome means. He can even still chew his potato chips casually.

Kagome clears her throat for Kuro's attention, which fails.

" _ **Ahem!**_ " Again deliberately, Kagome cleared her throat harder. This time Kuro just raised his eyebrows as if to answer ' _I'm listening_ '.

"Back to that contract! _**We**_ \- _**will not**_ \- **_be tied_** \- **_for ever_** , will we?" Kagome emphasized every words now. It could be that bad if that happens!

Shikon no Tama ...

Then, the feudal era ...

But most of all, of course, Inuyasha!

"Nope!" he said, licking his fingers, making Kagome frowned in disgust. "As long as I don't drink your blood within twenty-four hours, the contract will automatically void!".

Kuro's words seemed to awaken Kagome.

Drink blood ...

Yes, he's a vampire! So does that mean ...

"Is vampire real?" Kagome whispered.

Kuro looked at her as if to say ' _are you blind?_ '. "If you can see me and touch me, then yes, _vampires_ are real!".

Kagome gasped as she heard Kuro mention the word vampires in plural numbers. So, it's not just youkai. Vampires are real too! It's terrible!

"Do you still have food? I'm still hungry!". Kuro's words interrupted Kagome's mind.

"What are you just saying? You're still hungry? Seriously? You've drained the contents of my bag! Candies for Shippo. Juice and cakes for Miroku and Sango. And then potato chips and ramen for ..." Kagome didn't continue her words as she realized ten cup noodles for Inuyasha had also been eaten by the vampire in front of her.

Geez! He's more like a person who has not eaten for a whole year than a vampire!

' _And now I have to go to the minimarket to buy more cup noodles! Or Inuyasha will be furious!_ '. Thinking that way, Kagome grabbed her purse and left the room, and only managed to get as far as three steps.

" _Whuaaa_!" Kagome fell backward and dragged back to Kuro.

"What? What's going on? What just happened?" Kagome asked, still shocked by what had just happened.

Kuro burps improperly before replying. "Ah, I forgot to say. As long as we are bound by contract, we can't be far apart!".

Heh?

 ** _WHAT_**?

No, no, no, no! She can't be here for the next twenty-four hours!

Inuyasha will kill her!

Or worse, he'll come here, then meet Kuro and ...

Dear God! What should she do!?

Then, Kagome's eyes accidentally stared at her wallet. Because of the shocking news, she had forgotten that she was going to buy ramen.

"The most important thing now, I have to buy ramen first!" Kagome then got to her feet and started to walk toward the door, before she turned to Kuro who looked at her with a lazy and bored look. "You come with me!".

"Sorry. I don't want to!".

"You're the one who says we can't get far apart, aren't you?".

"Yes, that's true! But I'm too lazy to walk out now!".

"Then turn yourself into a cat!".

 _'Besides, I don't want to be seen walking with stranger guy either!'_ Kagome added inwardly.

"Good idea!" Kuro nodded. "I can ride on your shoulder!".

Then ... _Plop!_ In an instant, Kuro man turned into a black cat, which Kagome had just picked up this afternoon.

Kuro, who is now in the form of a black cat, then climbs on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome sighed. Please, let the next twenty-four hours over, soon! Before Inuyasha knew!

"Oi, Lady, don't forget to buy potato chips! It's awesome!".

"My name is Kagome, not Lady!".

Kuro sighed "I have to remember your name! What a troublesome!".

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Lazy and greedy.

What kind of vampire is this Kuro?

* * *

"The total cost is 5.000 Yen!".

Kagome took the money out of her wallet with trembling hands. Sweets, milks and dairies, cookies and breads, all pushed into the shopping cart!

This black cat will definitely make her bankrupt! He's way more extravagant than Inuyasha!

"Why? You're my master!" Kuro replied lightly, making Kagome want to squeeze him into a black ball.

"What are you doing here, Kagome? Aren't you supposed to be back already?".

Kagome's steps stalled as she heard a familiar voice.

Inuyasha!

Frightenedly, Kagome looked back, and was shocked that, now Inuyasha was in his human form. His long black hair, glowing with the lights from the streetlights like a shampoo ad.

Inuyasha glances at Kagome's shopping bags, which looks like someone who will move home.

"Lots of groceries? Here, let me bring it!".

And that's when, Inuyasha's eye catches Kuro's figure. Although he's now in his human form, his instinct told him, the cat who is now perched on Kagome's shoulder is not an ordinary cat.

"Kagome, what's that on your shoulder? Cat?".

"Hello, hello! Belkia, the street magician, will show off his action right now!". Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone with a white tuxedo, long pink hair, appeared right in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

" _What?_ ".

" _Street magic?_ ".

" _Interesting!_ ".

 _Waa ... Waa ... Waa ... Waaa ..._

Instantly, people are already huddled around them.

"Street magic? What the hell is that? I'm not interested! Come on Kagome, we're leaving!".

Inuyasha had been walking two steps when the magician holding his shoulder, stopping him "Hey, you! Wait for a moment!".

"Huh? What is it?" Inuyasha looked around in surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do you know why I stopped this handsome, long-haired Mister?".

"What? Why? What do you want?" Inuyasha doesn't like this. His feelings say, there's something strange with this white tuxedo man.

Actually, there are several reasons why Belkia stopped Inuyasha. First, because he is hungry. Secondly, because Inuyasha is handsome. And the third, because Inuyasha simply just ignored him.

Belkia doesn't like to be ignored. Especially when he was hungry like this. Moreover, his prospective victim, this handsome young man in front him, looks so delicious. Of course this opportunity will not be wasted by Belkia!

"Quickly get your hands off my shoulders!" Inuyasha ordered him.

"Hihihihi, be patient Sir! I will. But, before that ... "

 ** _KRAUUSSHH ..._**

Belkia stuck his teeth on Inuyasha's shoulder. Being so shocked and by sudden overwhelming pain, Inuyasha could only gape without voice

There was a moment of silence at the crowd before finally ...

" _KYAAAA!_ ".

" _WHAT THE HELL?_ ".

" _VAMPIRE!_ ".

" _DEVIL!_ ".

" _RUN!_ ".

"You take that, lowly ugly creatures! How dare you ignore me, Belkia, a magician's vampire!" Belkia then pushed Inuyasha who was now limp, until he fell hard to the ground and now he's hanging upside down like a bat from one roof to another, proud to see people running around in panic, because of his deeds.

"Hihihihi thank you, thank you! Your panic is making me even more hungry! Now, who's my next victim?". Belkia rolls down and prepares to strike when he hears her voice. "Inuyasha? Wake up! Inuyasha! Open your eyes! Inuyasha!".

Belkia now grinned sadistically.

Ah, so this time the victim is a girl.

Too bad that sweet girl will die soon!

But you know what? He doesn't care!

Extending his claws, Belkia lunged at Kagome, only to end up flying crashed against the window of clothing store that is now falling apart, due to kicking, all of sudden and out of nowhere.

"Ku-Kuro?" Kagome just realized that she was in danger, after Kuro stood in front of her, right after kicking Belkia.

"Why are you still sitting here like a fool? Quickly, run!".

Kagome gasped.

Run? Now? She also wants to, but ... Kagome turned to the now unconscious Inuyasha.

Then, what about Inuyasha?

Maybe if he's in a hanyou form, he'll be fine. But, Inuyasha is now human. Kagome's eyes turned to the fresh red blood that now rushed from Inuyasha's shoulder. He could die if he lost this much blood!

"No" Kagome answered softly.

" _Ha-ah?_ " Kuro asked in disbelief, though his expression did not change.

"No, I will not run!" Kagome is now responding more firmly. "If you want to run, run on your own!".

Kuro said nothing. He just stared at his owner.

"Who the fuck kicked me?" Staggering, Belkia came out of the clothing store where he had been kicked. His eyes are now red. He's furious! How dare someone kicked him!

As for Kuro, he's now staring calmly at Belkia with a look that can't be explained by words. But he doesn't run away and leave Kagome alone. Instead, he now stood in front of Kagome, covering her from the crazy, pink-haired vampire. It seems he is also gay. Double disgusting!

"I asked, who's the bastard who just kicked me? I'll kill him!" Belkia shouted with rage, then pulled a sword from his white hat. "Prepare to die!" then Belkia lunged toward Kuro at full speed.

Kuro had prepared himself for the pain, when it turns out, which he hadn't expected at all, Belkia swerved at the last moment, dodging him, and straight toward Kagome.

" _Nani?_ " Kuro asked in surprise.

"Hihihihi ... You're a vampire too, aren't you? Because you had protected her before, she must be something precious! Now, come to me, you little girl!".

When Kagome realized it, Belkia was already standing in front of her with his sharp, shimmering sword drawn at her, ready to tear off her skin and flesh.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly. Usually, at times like this, Inuyasha will stand in front of her and protect her. But now, Inuyasha, he's ...

Tears spilled out of her eyelids that suddenly shut tight. She had prepared herself for a shock of unusual and sudden pain, when she felt something warm, pulled her, protected her.

 _Inu ... ya-sha_?

When Kagome opened her eyes, Kuro was already kneeling in front of her, badly wounded, with a sword embedded in his right chest. The sword that Belkia had intended to stab Kagome's heart.

"Ku ... ro?" Kagome whispered.

"You are indeed a troublesome master! If I say run, then you have to run!".

Belkia, who was also quite shocked, now jumped back after regaining himself. "I know I'm right! This girl is definitely precious to you!".

Kuro glanced at Belkia briefly. "You and that gay vampire. Really two troublesome creatures!". He pulled the sword from his chest. "Run now! I don't know if I can win from him. I haven't been drinking blood for hundreds of years!".

Kuro's remark about drinking blood, reminding Kagome of something. Of course! He's a vampire! Drinking blood is his power!

If drinking her blood can save them, especially Inuyasha, then ...

Suddenly Kagome deliberately bites her arm to Kuro, who now looks shocked. "Let's fight him together, Kuro!". A second later, the wound in Kagome's hands glowed and turned into a series of chains, which were now connected to Kuro's neck.

"You are the most stupid, most troublesome master I have ever met!" And Kuro's hands turned into giant claws of wild beasts, with his position now ready to strike.

"Ku-Kuro ... Wha-what is this?" Kagome asked stammeringly.

"It can't be helped! You're my _Eve_ now!".

" _Eve?_ But I told you already, my name is Kagome!".

Kuro turned to her with a bored look.

Seriously? Did he hear exactly what she just said? She thought _Eve_ was a name? Wow, she's definitely stupid, moron, idiot!

But, Kuro also didn't bother to explain at length. For what anyway?

She is his Eve now. His _master_.

"What do you want me to do now?". Kuro's words distract Kagome's mind, which now turns scene after scene when the pink-haired vampire in front of her bites Inuyasha.

Kagome gritted her teeth "We're gonna beat him!".

"This is why I don't like having a master. I can't refuse your orders, though I don't want to!". Reluctantly, Kuro stood up and waved his hands together, creating a strong wind, which even made Belkia have to protect his face with one of his hands.

Kuro is now standing with his two red eyes burning. His voice is deep, yet calm and threatening "You heard the order too! So, I'm not responsible for my next move!".

Even Kagome hadn't blinked yet, Kuro had already struck Belkia.

Did Kuro even move? Because next that Kagome knew, Belkia's body was already flooded with blood and now he collapsed on the paved road.

Still following Kagome's orders, Kuro is now coming to Belkia, pulled him to his feet by grabbing his hair roughly, even though he was now badly injured and covered in his own blood.

"Kuro ..." Kagome called him slowly and hesitantly, because he did look dangerous now. Kuro just glanced at her with a scary red eye.

"Please! It's enough! Don't you see, he's already ..." Instead of obeying orders, Kuro now opened his mouth, filled with sharp canines, ready to bite Belkia's neck, when Kagome pulls the chains that connects her hand with Kuro's neck, to stop him.

"I told you to stop! Don't you hear me?".

Hissed angrily towards Kagome, reluctantly, Kuro let go of Belkia's hair.

"You'll regret this!" Kuro warned Kagome.

As Kuro had predicted, just a few seconds after he warned Kagome, Belkia got up with a stagger. Kuro immediately planted himself in front of Kagome.

"Now I remember who you are. You are Sleepy Ash, the eldest of the seven legendary sibling vampires! The strongest, but also the most lazy one!".

Kuro didn't respond or answer, meanhile behind him, Kagome's eyes took turns looking at Kuro and Belkia.

Kuro is one of the legendary vampires? The strongest one?

Means ... he's the most powerful legendary vampire?

' _And the most lazy one. This one is already proven_ '. Added a voice in Kagome's heart.

"We thought you were dead, Sleepy Ash! _Hihihihi_ ... Boss would be happy if he knew you were alive now ..." Belkia glances Kagome viciously. "And has a master to be protected!".

Kagome instantly creeps.

"How troubling! I'm still ordered to finish you off!" Kuro took a step forward, but Belkia jumped back two steps. Then he took off his hat and a small explosion came out of it. As the smoke from the explosion began to thin out, Belkia was out of sight. Only his voice in a high, mocking and annoying tone was audible. "Not today, Sleepy Ash!".

After Belkia's gone, no one reacted, either Kuro or Kagome.

" _Ano_ ... Kuro?".

"Why don't you let me finish him?".

Kagome gasped in surprise at Kuro's sudden question. "That's because, I don't want you to be a murderer!".

Kuro looked at her, this time with a look of annoyance. "Congratulations then! You've just enrolled yourself voluntarily as the number one victim most hunted by vampires and werewolves, along with myself!".

Unconsciously, Kagome swallowed. "What do you mean?".

Kuro looked at her with boredom "That's why before making a contract, think carefully!". He shrugged "Too late now, anyway. We are bound. For eternity".


End file.
